Embrace It
by PinkNitrous
Summary: Derrick Christian,changed against his will by Mr. Northman. But now that his life has turned completely upsidedown, he won't cower. He's going to embrace his new life,And experience some bumps along the way.   BIGGER SUMMARY INSIDE. RATING MAY CHANGE!
1. I Ain't Gon' Die A Coward

_**A/N:** Derrick Christian was changed against his will by Eric Northman . But now that his life has turned completely upsidedown, he won't cower. He's going to embrace his new life. And experience some big bumps along the way. _

_Being Eric Northman's progeny definitely comes with advantages. It feels as if the whole world is at Derrick's fingertips. So after everything going smoothly for two years, his new life takes an unexpected turn. The only thing is, is it a good or bad change?  
>Whores and money. That's all he's looking forward to living for. Until Derrick meets a special woman. He never knew a woman could do so much for him, could make him feel human again, could make him do things. Make him risk his life, make him kill for her. He also never knew that he wouldn't care about the consequences.<br>He was always one to get into trouble, but he's now gone beyond the normal boundaries._

_Now the question is: Will he be able to handle it?_

**_ENJOY AND REVIEW(:_**

* * *

><p>June 1st, 2008.<p>

" C'mon baby, ain't nothin' bout to get ya." Derrick said, drunk out of his mind. It was the middle of the night, just an hour and a half after twelve. His girlfriend, Amy, and himself were walking to his house after leaving his 17th birthday party.

The walk had been going well, till Amy kept complaining on how dark it was and how she kept hearing things.

" What if they're vampires er somethin' out here, Derrick?" She said, her head moving in every direction every time she heard any movement.

" Like I said, ain't nothin' b-bout to get yaa." Derrick drawled on. He tilted his head back and drained the rest of his beer before throwing it. It broke the eerie silence and was smashed into pieces on the pavement. " Plus, thereee's no such things as vampers."

" Damnit, stop makin' so much noise!" Amy yelled, now obviously irritated but Derrick don't notice. She threw his arm off from around her and crossed her own over her chest. " And vampires are real. Didn't you watch the news this morning?"

" No, I don't watchhh the newss." Derrick answered honestly. " I didn't thinkkk you did either."

" Well, they do exist. Some even lived over here." She added. He stopped walking and turned to face her.

" Don't worry abouttt it." Derrick said, smiling lazily, " If there were any, I'd protect ya."

Amy scoffed, " Right. You _do_ know they have super human strength right?"

Derrick walked into to her, eventually pinning her against a tree. He put his hand above her on the tree's trunk. " Nah, I didn't know that. B-but that's causeee it's not true." he said.

" Derrick will you just trust me on this one?"

" Darlin', there are plenty of thingsss I trust you onn. But this ain't one of 'em." he said.

" Mmm, well maybe you should." A man's voice said. Both Derrick and Amy's heads jerked in his direction. Derrick subconsciously stood in front of Amy.

" Who the fuck are you?" Derrick shouted. He didn't know who the hell that guy was, but he didn't like him and he didn't seem like the nicest guy ever.

The blonde chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, " Not that you need to know, but my name is Eric." he smiled, his fangs protruding through his lips.

At the sight of his sharp teeth, Derrick took a step back with Amy, and he could hear her crying. " I _told_ you, didn't I!"

" Damnit Amyy. Shut up!"

" Yes, that would be smart." Another vampire came out from behind him. But she was a woman, considerably shorter than the guy and a dark blonde. " Who do you want?"

" I'll take the birthday boy." Eric chuckled.

" Then I'll take the blonde."

" You're gonna fuckin' eat us!" Derrick said, suddenly sobered up.

" Well, yes. What else would we do?" The woman said taking a step towards them and they both jumped back.

" Oh, Pam, I think we're scaring them." Eric said, taking a step.

" Good. They should be scared."

" L-look, you don't gotta kill us. We ain't done nothin' to you!" Amy said, trying to convince the vampires to let them live. " Maybe y-you could just let us walk away? P-please."

" Why on earth would we do that?" Eric said, " Enough talk, humans. Time's up."

Derrick didn't even let him finish his sentence before he grabbed Amy's hand and took off, running as fast as his feet could take him. He'd heard stories about Vampires and knew good and well that those vampires could catch them, but he wasn't just going to let them kill Amy and himself without a fight. He loved her and he'd try to save her.

They'd only gotten to run to the end of the street before Eric and Pam were right in front of him. Derrick assumed they'd just been watching them run and were entertaining themselves.

" Back the fuck up, little vampire bitches!" Derrick shouted. He knew he couldn't run from them, but he'd keep runnin' his mouth.

Eric cackled," You're funny."

Pam smiled and lunged for Amy, snatching him right out of his arms. Before he knew it, Pam was right back in front of him where she'd been standing before. Her arm slung around Amy's neck. Amy trembled in Pam's arms and her tears were steadily trailing down her face.

" Let her go!" Derrick charged at her and suddenly he was one foot above the ground, and Eric's fingers felt like a vise around his neck. But Derrick didn't stop he tried his best to get free and kept trying to kick Eric. He might've been young, but he was just as tall and just as built and just as strong Eric. Or as Eric would've been if he was human.

" No, I'd rather not." Pam tilted Amy's head to the side, glanced at Derrick's pain stricken face, and ravaged Amy. It seemed she was purposely making a show of it, just to kill Derrick on the inside. Blood splattered everywhere, and Eric laughed while Amy screamed and Derrick shouted.

" You stupid motherfucker!" Derrick shouted, his voice echoing down the otherwise quiet road.

Pam finished and dropped Amy with a dull thud.

Angry tears streamed down Derrick's face and he looked at his girl and then back to Eric. He tried kicking him again to no avail and in result Erick threw him clear across the street. His back hit the one of the trees bordering the other side. He knocked his head against the tree and slumped to the ground. It took a second for his world to stop spinning, but he stood up waiting for Eric to come at him.

In a second, Eric was in front of him. Eric's fist was against Derrick's face in a second and Derrick's world was black for a few until he landed on the floor.

" Shit." he coughed and turned over, spitting out some of the blood pooling in his mouth. He looked up hearing the vampire's voice.

" Why do you fight when you know you will not live? Hm? When you know there's no hope?"

" Cause I ain't gon die a coward." He said bluntly.

Eric lifted him up in a flash, and Derrick was dizzy again from the sudden movement. "Mm, then you will not die."

He felt Eric's fangs penetrate his neck and then it all went dark.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! If you want another chapter then leave a review!...Please?<br>Favoriting and Alerting are awesome too. So, do that if ya like it so far.  
>-Taylor :D<p> 


	2. Happy Birthday, Derrick

June 1st, 2010

It'd been two years now that Derrick had been changed. But it felt longer for him.

He'd been living with Eric and Pam. It seemed odd that he did live with them, seeing as Eric was the one who changed him, and Pam was the one who'd murdered his girlfriend in cold blood. His life would've been totally different if those events hadn't happened. But being a vampire wasn't all that bad. Despite what he'd been through to become one, he enjoyed basically everything that went with it.

Yes, even the blood.

Hard to believe, but it was true.

He walked into Fangtasia, the place that was basically his home. Eric said he'd planned a special night for him. It was odd of Eric to do such a thing, not being a very generous or thoughtful person, but Derrick wasn't going to let the moment pass by.

His maker was there to greet him at the door.

" Hello, Derrick." Eric said, enveloping him in a manly hug.

" Hey, Dad." Derrick said. Of course, Eric was in no way, shape or form his dad. But even though Eric could definitely be an ass, he was better than the real sack of shit he had for a father. Oddly enough, Eric didn't seem to mind it.

" As you know, two years old is a big day…"

" But I'm not two.." Derrick said, raising an eyebrow.

" Of course you are. It has been two years since you've been changed, correct?"

" Yeahhh…?" He said, still not getting his point.

" Well, if we count your human years, you're nineteen. But, since we're not, you're two." Eric said, " So, happy second birthday." He smiled.

" Well, thanks then." Derrick smiled. He looked around and noticed for the first time, all the humans in the room. He looked at Eric, " For me?"

" For you."

" And you're not going to thank me?" Pam asked bluntly as she stood in front of him, hand on her left hip. She wore a tight red dress that hugged her curves, and a ruby necklace. Her hair was up in a bun and she looked at him, her eyes narrowed. She was hot, yeah, but not really his type.

Derrick tilted his head to the side and smirked lightly. His signature sly smirk that usually made women melt, or have the sudden urge to fuck him.

Or both.

But he knew it had little effect on Pam. He was fine with that. " Why should I?" he said, he liked to piss her off.

Her eyes narrowed even more, " _Because_ if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have such a large choice of entrees tonight."

" Oh, well then thank you, Pam…for catering." Derrick smiled and walked past her and heard her scoff. He chuckled.

He walked over towards the stage and the stripper pole where Pam and Eric usually sat to observe the club. He took the liberty to sit in Eric's chair, figuring he wouldn't mind. He looked over at him, waiting for Eric to yell or tell him to sit somewhere else, but he didn't make a sound.

Derrick smiled to himself and got comfortable in the leather chair. He sighed happily and looked at all the human girls in their skimpy little outfits staring at him. " Well who's up first?"

Before tonight he hadn't know that so many women in Bon Temp were so…talented.

Though they all knew how to work the long piece of metal well, none of them really caught his interest enough for him to invite them to the backroom. Usually he'd settle for anything, but he wanted the best for his birthday.

Derrick waved another one of the girls off and she looked at him with a pout. Pam, who'd sat next to him, looked at Derrick.

" What the hell?" Pam asked, sounding extremely annoyed.

" What?" Derrick asked looking over at her.

" You're not going to take her?"

" Nope. Ain't that obvious?"

" You have made every single girl put on a show for you, and you're not even going to take _one_ of them?"

" Well, unlike you, I have high expectations." Derrick smiled and earned an eye roll from Pam.

" Ugh, you sicken me, Derrick." Pam said. She watched the girl who'd just stepped off the pole walk away, " What was her name?"

" Julia."

" Juliaa." She drawled on. " If you're not getting any of that, I am." Pam stepped off of the stage and quickly followed after her.

Derrick laughed lightly and looked back at the girl who was next in line to get him for the night. He smiled at her.

" What's your name, baby?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he examined her. Nice rack, nice hips…he sat up a little…nice ass..

" Jennifer." She smiled, and he watched as her hands explored her own body. He had to shift a little in his seat.

" Jenny, show me what ya got." Derrick nodded to her. She found the beat and moved on the pole, but her show got boring after she kept on repeating the same exact moves. So boring in fact, that every little movement throughout the club was heightened in his ears. So when another human entered Fangstasia, he saw her. And she was pretty enough to completely distract him from Jennifer.

He watched as the girl looked around, seeming completely out of place. She wasn't like the other girls. Wasn't wearing a skimpy little outfit, didn't seem like all she was looking for was a good night's fuck. She seemed lost. It was a different type of girl from what he got in here usually. He watched her as she sat down on one of the barstools. He listened in as she ordered from the bartender, Ginger.

She straightened her baby blue dress and looked at her," A lemonade please." She asked politely. He laughed, a lemonade? Maybe she really was lost.

" Am I not entertaining you?" Jennifer asked. He watched her in his peripheral vision and noticed she'd stopped.

" No, you are…" He lied and kept looking at the redhead across the room. He suddenly got a flashback. Her looks reminded him of Amy. Couldn't hurt to walk over there and talk to 'er.

He waved Jennifer off and she scoffed offended. He got off of the chair and walked over to the bar. He stood behind the counter in front of the girl and watched her as she absentmindedly stirred the lemonade.

He looked up at her, at her eyes. He couldn't help but notice that they strangely resembled Amy's. He suddenly got really sad, and sort of angry at the same time. He sighed and flushed the feelings out of his system. He promised he wouldn't dwell on her again, not ever.

" You lost, darlin'?" He asked her and she looked up at him. Her eyes widened slightly, and then went back to their regular size.

" N-no." She said to him, obviously trying to put on a confident front. But he knew she was afraid. Whether it was of him or Fangtasia he didn't know.

" So, then what you doin' in here?"

" I don't know. Just curious." She said, still not making eye contact.

" What what'd you expect to find? Cause I think the name tells it all." Derrick smiled. " You even allowed in here?"

" I'm eighteen thank you very much." She said, her voice a little less shaky, but shaky none the less.

" Ooo, sorry." Derrick chuckled. " What's your name eighteen year old?"

" It's J-Jessica."

" Well, Jessica, I'm Derrick." He said, " And I think you stepped into the wrong place tonight. Ya see, there are a ton of vampers in here…and I don't think you're very safe."

" I'm not scared of any vampires." Jessica said, and Derrick laughed.

He leaned his arms on the table and leaned his head down, meeting her straying eyes, " Darlin', I think you're lying to me." he said, his lips pulled into a tight line, just to make her scared.

" Okay, okay, okay. Maybe I am a little scared. But I got nowhere else to go." She told him. She finally made complete eye contact with him and he studied her, trying to see if she was telling the truth.

Suddenly he felt like he didn't want to scare her anymore. The look in her eyes sort of made him feel…guilty for scarin' her.

" What do you mean you ain't got nowhere to go?" He asked, sounding sincere for the first time all night.

Jessica looked around the bar, obviously for someone or something, before meeting Derrick's eyes again.

" There's this…vampire. His name's Bill, and he took me from my folks and he keeps me hostage in his house-"

" Bill? Bill Compton?" Derrick asked, both eyebrows raised.

" Yeah, you know him?" Jessica asked.

" Sure do. That girl he has, the blonde one, that's the one Eric been chasin' after for a long time." He said, " He's also known as the biggest pussy in Bon Temps. He had the nerve to take you?"

" Well, yes…"

" He tell you why?"

" No, I had to find out myself." Jessica said. " I heard that he killed a vampire, right here in this bar."

" He did, I remember." Derrick said. He'd been new to all this vampire mess back then when Eric and Long Shadow opened the bar. It was fucking nasty and scary seeing that vampire just disintegrate. It still gave him chills.

" And since he killed him," Jessica continued, " Bill had to make up for it, so he took me. But he ain't changed me yet."

" You know when he's gonna?"

" No, but I didn't want to stay long enough to find out." Jessica said, and looked back down at her lemonade, noticeably nervous again.

" Well, I don't think this place is any safer than Bill's, sweetheart." He said honestly.

" I know…"

" Where you plannin' to go then?"

" After this place closes, I'm gonna just keep on walkin', I guess."

" Nah, I don't think that's a good idea." Derrick said with a shake of his head. She'd definitely get caught. Bill was a pussy, but he wasn't stupid.

" What else am I supposed to do?" Jessica looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

" You could stay here, be my birthday present." Derrick said, flashing his signature smirk.

" Excuse me?" She said, appalled

" It's my birthday, and ain't none of these humans been as entertainin' as you. _So, I would like you to be my birthday present._" He said slowly.

Jessica looked around and sighed, " Fine, but don't pull nothin'." He stood up and came from around the bar and took her hand.

" Oh, I will."


	3. Wanna Change That?

Derrick and Jessica were against the wall by the hallway near the bathrooms. His room was just down the hall, but he knew Eric wouldn't want him to leave before the party ended.

And by the looks of it, it was just getting started. More vampires had come now, flocking to the women that had originally been sent to entertain him but failed to. Weirdly enough, Derrick was focused on the one human who wasn't invited. But it wasn't like he was going to turn her away. She smelled entirely too delicious and for some reason her innocence was intriguing. It didn't matter that she looked like his dead girlfriend, she was different than Amy somehow.

And he liked it.

Derrick leaned against the wall and pulled Jessica in front of him before wrapping his hands around her waist in a flash. She gasped in surprise and her cheeks turned a deep crimson. Her body tensed at first, but after a few moments she relaxed into him, and put her hands on his broad shoulders.

What could he say? No one could resist Derrick Christian.

His hands lowered to her ass slowly and if it was possible, she blushed even more, " Now tell me, Jess. You a virgin?"

" Y-yeah." She answered slowly as she took a short intake of breathe when his hands grabbed her butt.

" Really?" Derrick said cocking an eyebrow, " Would've never guessed." he joked.

" Well, you'll probably never guess a lot of things about me." Jessica said, trying her best to get her voice under control. The things that he was doing her right now was easily making her think dirty thoughts.

" Ha, like what?"

" Like…like…uh…"

" That's what I thought." Derrick smiled. He leaned in and kissed her neck gently. " But anyway, you said you're a virgin…"

" That's what I s-said." She said, her arms wrapping around his neck. He kissed her up before resting his lips just below here ear.

" Wanna to change that?" He pulled away to look at her and her shocked expression and just as her mouth moved to answer, Fangtasia's door opened.

_Another uninvited guest. _Derrick thought, but unlike Jessica's entrance, the whole club silenced. Obviously someone important was here.

His eyes searched the club for Eric and found him clear across the room, he was talking with Pam and a human and once he noticed the silence and saw the newcomer, his smile vanished. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and zipped over to the Magister and the Queen.

" What's going on?" Jessica whispered to him and Derrick shrugged.

" No idea."

" Your Highness, Magister." Eric nodded to the short, balding man and the tall redheaded woman.

" Mr. Northman." The Magister replied. " I haven't seen you since the Bill Compton trial." he said slowly. He talked like he'd been around for a long time, like he was the shit and he wanted everyone to know.

" Yes, it's been a while..ah, too long." Eric said. He looked at the Queen, didn't say a word and then looked back at the Magister. " May I ask what brings you to Fangtasia?"

" We need to talk." The Queen answered. " You should probably close up." she said glancing around.

" Well, you see we're actually celebrating my child's two years right now. So, maybe we could do this somewhere else? My office."

" It's bugged." She answered, matter-of-factly.

" How do you know this?" Eric asked.

" Because I'm the one who bugged it." She replied as a little smirk flitted across her face. " It's how I know I can trust you." she moved past him and glanced around, " Alright, everyone out. Now." She said loudly, her voice booming against the walls.

" Guess the party's over." Jessica said.

Derrick's eyes narrowed, " No way. That's fucked up." he said. He moved from under her and walked to the middle of the room so he was visible.

" Oh, is this the child you spoke of?" The magister asked slowly. His accent was actually steadily pissing Derrick off.

" Yes." Eric answered.

" Then happy birthday."

" Yeah, whatever, thanks." Derrick said, " Now I don't mean to sound rude, but can't ya'll do this another time? We're in the middle of my fuckin' party."

" _Derrick_." Eric growled. Derrick knew that growl good and well. It meant that he needed to shut up before he got into a shitload of trouble. But, Derrick spoke to people whichever way he felt like, and they'd just have to get used to it.

" Ha, I like this one," The Queen laughed and Derrick gave her a sarcastic smile. She looked at Pam, " Maybe even better than you, Pam."

" Oh, I'm so hurt." Pam said sarcastically, and Derrick couldn't help but snicker. Pam's sarcastic tone always made him laugh when it wasn't directed at him.

" Anyway, this is Authority business, boy. Your party can wait." The Magister said and he stood up a little straighter. Derrick assumed it was to intimidate him, but he was wayyy taller. His 6"4 compared to the magister's 5"8? Not even a comparison.

" Can't your business wait?" Derrick shot back, standing closer to the magister, looking down at him. His white beater was yanked backwards, and suddenly Eric's voice was in his ear.

" Do not blatantly disobey me in front of them." He snapped. " You will not embarrass me. Behave Derrick." He growled.

If it were anyone else, Derrick would've said something, but he knew Eric was serious business. Yeah, he challenged him sometimes, but he knew when Eric was going to kick his ass. This was one of those times. Derrick nodded and backed off after Eric dropped him.

" Magister, if you don't mind me suggesting, I think it would be a good idea to let…Derrick listen in." Sophie-Anne said, and Eric and Magister's eyebrows rose. " Well, you never know. He might be a sheriff one day. He has the potential."

There was silence for a moment, and Derrick stood there, trying to evaluate the feelings of the people in the room, mainly the magister's. Usually he could do that sort of thing and be spot on. He may not have been able to read minds or any other kind of power like that, but this was second best.

" Sure, I guess that's fine." The Magister said, and Derrick smiled. " But the human has to go."

" Who, Jessica?" Derrick said and looked back at Jessica who creeped farther away. She couldn't hide the fact that she was a little scared, and her fear just as well as her curiosity was rolling off of her in waves. " She ain't gonna hurt nobody."

" But this is vampire business."

" And? I'll just glamour her." Derrick said. As if the option wasn't obvious…

" Fine." The Magister said, learning that arguing with Derrick would get him nowhere. He walked to the stage and took Eric's usual seat and the Queen alongside him. Eric sat in the seat opposite him, and Derrick sat with Jessica on the stripper pole's small stage.

" Soo, much trouble abounds in your fair state." The Magister began. " It would seem your idealic little home is competing to be the V capital of the world."

" Can you believe it?" The Queen gasped. But something told Derrick this wasn't news to her, which raised suspicion. " I'm so embarrassed. Naturally I told the magister that you were the only vampire in my kingdom that could be trusted with this." And she and Eric shared a look that Derrick couldn't exactly interpret.

" Anything I can do to be of service." Eric half mumbled. He couldn't sound any more like he didn't want to be there.

" The blood is sacred. Wasting it on anything other than procreation is blasphemy."

" Madness."

" Desecration."

" The amount of blood being sold is _so_ great in fact that only a vampire could be responsible." He said, his tone coated with suspicion.

" An act of self loathing so shameful that whoever _is_ responsible should fall on his own stake." She said. To Derrick her voice sounded so fake that it irritated him. She sounded like she was just spitting out the lies.

The Magister continued to talk about what he'd been hearing and Derrick thought the whole talk was repetitive. The solution was simple. Look at the clues and go for whoever was the most suspicious. And by the way this conversation was going, he wouldn't doubt that the Queen was responsible. He could feel the waves of lies and nervousness just as he could feel Jessica's fear now and not too long ago.

He ignored most of the conversation until the Magister began to talk about the Fellowship of The Sun Threat.

Derrick didn't think they were. He thought they were a bunch of over religious fucktards who needed to chill out. But apparently they were a bigger threat than they thought.

" Along with your vampires In this area being associated with selling blood, there have also been some turning to the other side."

" What do you mean?" Eric said, confused.

" I mean that there are vampires teaming up with the Fellowship." he said. " From what I've heard they're looking for a vampire of legend. I'm not quite sure if it even exists or if it's just myth, but they said this vampire's blood can stop the vampire race completely." he explained. He felt Eric's eyes on him as he said this and wondered why the hell he was looking at him.

" That sounds a bit contradictory, don't you think?" The Queen piped in, having to get her word out somehow.

" I agree. That doesn't make any fuckin' sense." Derrick said. " Why would there be a vampire that could destroy all of 'em?"

" I don't know." The Magister answered looking at him, " All I know is that they think that vampire exists here. They've been searching for witches to help with the ritual, and the vampires are there to help find the vampire of legend."

" Why would vamps help kill vamps?"

" Maybe they just don't want to be here anymore. It makes a lot of sense." Eric said, like he knew from experience.

" Mhmm. What we need to do though, is to find this vampire before they do, or we're all in danger."

" How do we know who it is?"

" All I've heard from my sources is there's a special type of scar that they have. But I have no idea what it looks like. Some say it just looks like a plain old scratch, others say its an intricate pattern. So who knows…"

" When do we start the search?" Eric asked quietly.

" Tomorrow."

" Finally, some fuckin' action." Derrick grinned.


	4. Settled In

" So, can we get back to the party now?" Derrick asked as Sophie-Ann and the Magister finally left. They'd even stayed after the conversation was over, just talking. What the hell, you know?

" No, it's too early. Dawn's close." Eric said calmly. But he sounded a little distracted to Derrick.

Derrick's mouth dropped. " You can't be serious." he groaned. " Whatever. You owe me." he said.

Eric dismissed him with a wave of the hand. He began to walk towards his office before turning around, " The human-"

" Jessica." Derrick interrupted.

" Jessica," He corrected himself, " has to leave. Having Ginger unattended is enough, we don't need another."

" But-" Derrick stopped talking after looking at Eric and noticing how much he was examining Jessica. " What the hell are you lookin' at her like that for?"

" She looks familiar." Eric said.

" No, I don't think we've met…" Jessica said, but Eric completely ignored her and continued on.

" You're Bill's human aren't you? Aren't you supposed to be one of us already?" Eric asked, his eyes creasing in suspicion.

" Well, Bill hasn't exactly done it yet."

" Why?"

" He hasn't gotten the chance." Jessica said nervously, slightly hiding behind Derrick.

Eric tsked and looked at Derrick, " I suggest you return her to Bill. The Magister may not have recognized her, but they will find out she's not changed. She's owned by Bill, and you need to return her."

Derrick raised an eyebrow. He was used to vampires, especially Eric, talking about humans like property , but he didn't like it when it pertained to Jessica for some reason.

" I'll get to it eventually." He lied.

" Good." Eric said. " Morning." Eric said before heading to his coffin that was located farther into the establishment.

Derrick turned back to Jessica to speak but before he got a word out, she talked.

" You cannot take me back to Bill! He's going to _kill_ me! I won't see day or night ever again!" Jessica said quickly.

" Listen I-"

" Then he'll trap me in the basement in that nasty little _hole_ for God knows how long! And then he's gonna be all like 'Sookehh, is coming over. I would like for you to stay silent until she leaves the premises bleh bleh bleh!' And-!"

" Okay!" He said clamping his hand over Jessica's mouth. " You can stay if you just stop _talking._" She nodded. "_Thank you._"

" Where are we gonna stay then?"

" Well, if you don't mind sleeping with me…"

" I'm _not_ that easy."

" Oh, hush, I didn't mean it like that. " Derrick said but he actually kind of did now that she brought it up. " Anyway, we could go back, sleep there. But I doubt that Bill will just let you run wild for a while, so unless you want to go back, we have to leave Fangtasia."

" And go where?"

" I don't know. New Orleans maybe?" Derrick shrugged. He had an apartment there, Eric had bought it out for his first birthday after Derrick had warmed up to him.

_Jessica_.

" You'd really take me all the way to New Orleans?" Jessica asked. Hell, she'd just met the kid, and he was already being so nice to her. She wondered if he had some ulterior motive, but didn't want to ask or look too much into it. Yeah, he was nice. But he was still a vampire, and she didn't really know exactly how dangerous he was.

" Yeah, sure. Why not?" Derrick asked, as if just taking a girl you just met to New Orleans was normal. But now that she looked at him, maybe he wasn't a stranger. He looked really familiar.

" Hey do I know you?" Jessica asked.

" Uhm…yeah. We met like an hour ago…?" Derrick said, looking at her like she was crazy.

" No, I mean before tonight. I feel like I know you." She insisted. They stood there looking at each other for a long time. Something Jess interpreted as realization came to his face and he nodded.

" Yeah, maybe. Bible study, right?" Derrick said, and rolled his eyes as if that was a bad memory. Which to her it was. She loved the lord, but those classes were terrible. Absolutely terrible. The only good thing about being kidnapped was that she'd never have to go back. At least she was thankful for that.

" Yup! That's it…and you're dad was the pastor." She said. She remembered when Derrick would always get himself into tons of trouble. Mostly when him and Amy would fool around in class.

Amy…

But Amy was dead. She was sure. She went to the funeral. So that meant…

" So when you disappeared you really…"

" Got my life taken away? Yeah, that about sums it up." Derrick said quickly and all the happiness, cockiness and flirty-ness that'd been there before completely vanished. He didn't want to talk about it, that much was obvious. So she wouldn't press him, but she'd want to know more. " Let's not talk 'bout that shit, alright?"

She put her hands up in defense. " Alright, alright."

They walked down a hallway past the bar, heading to what Jessica assumed was the coffins. She thought about what he said about sleeping with him, and just now thought about how cramped it would be. Ohh, he would love that wouldn't he.

She mentally sighed.

But then again, Derrick wasn't bad looking. What with his little stubble around his face, shiny black hair, aqua blue eyes. And that _body. _Never mind what she just thought.

BRING ON THE COFFIN!

He opened the second to last door on the left, and there were 3 set up. Pam, Eric's and Derrick's. Or that's what she assumed since the last one was the only one open. Then he reached behind the doorknob and locked it. Then shut the door. He looked back at her.

" Just in case." he said and she nodded, they moved to the next door and there was a bedroom. It was nice, and made up. Red velvet sheets, and just a lighter shade of red for the wallpaper. It looked really comfortable but…were those bloodstains she saw?

" It's clean. It just doesn't wash out easily after a while." He said as if he read her exact thoughts. He said shutting the door behind him after she'd completely walked in. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge, and Jessica just stood there.

She didn't even know him and she was going to sleep in a bed with him? She walked very slowly towards the bed, a little hesitant. And as she finally looked at him, he was almost completely naked with the exception of his black boxer shorts.

Looking at her face, Derrick laughed, " Yeah, you're definitely a virgin." he smirked. Distracted by his ridiculously toned abs it took her a minute to answer.

" Shut up. It has nothing to do with being a virgin." Jessica said defensively," I've seen a half naked guy before." she lied. No she hadn't. Maybe once at the pool, but it was quick, and her father being the over protective guy that he was made her leave.

Keeping the same smirk on his face he nodded, " Okay then." he said getting under the covers, " Get on in."

" ..Okay, but I'm not taking my clothes off."

" Whatever." He said and smirked again. She walked to the opposite side and got under, and it wasn't until she rested her head on the pillow that she realized just how tired she was. " Sweet dreams, darlin'."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well thanks for reading! I know it's running a little slow right now, but it'll pick up. This chapter was actually longer, but it was running on a little more than 3,000 words and I didn't want to overload you so I split it in two. So, chapter five will be up shortly.  
>Please leave a review if you want the story to continue.<br>Thanks a bunch!_

_-Taylor(:_


	5. She's Mine

_JESSICA._

Jessica woke up just a little bit before seven wrapped protectively in Derrick's arms. He wasn't aware of when they'd changed positions, or when he was even touching her. Her back was against his front, his arm curled around her waist. She couldn't deny that she was a little confused, but she also couldn't deny that she didn't mind it.

The only thing that was odd was how cold he was and how…dead, he looked. Like dead dead. But what else were vamps supposed to look like when they were sleepin'?

She didn't want to lay there all night, and she didn't know when Derrick was getting up, so she decided to get up herself. She slowly moved his arms from around her and slipped out of the bed, and out of the room, trying not to make too much noise. It's not like she knew if anyone else was here.

She crept down the hallway and made her way to the bar. She was a little parched. She went through cabinets trying to find something non-alcoholic to drink when someone screamed.

" Who the hell are you!" The woman yelled. Jessica had to cover her ears. Why was she so damn loud?

" Calm _down!_" Jessica said, putting her hands up. " I'm Jessica…I was here last night.." she said, she didn't assume that the bartender would remember her, but she at least wanted to say something.

" Why are you still here then?"

" Uh, Derrick let me stay with him.."

" No he didn't, stop lyin'." Ginger said and Jessica raised an eyebrow.

" I'm not lyin'." Jessica retorted.

" No, he didn't. I ain't stupid."

" He _did_. Why is that so dang hard to believe?" Jessica said, her hands on her hips.

" Well, you're not bitten er glamoured. When Derrick brings people in he don't just not do anythin' with em. That defeats the purpose."

" So, what, he's required to do that to me?" Jessica asked. Then she thought that was a little primal of him. Why was that necessary?

" Well yes, that's what I'm sayin'." Ginger continued. " He didn't even fuck you?" she asked bluntly, and Jessica gasped at her language. She never heard that word at home.

" No!" She said loudly, " He did not…f-…have sex with me." she added trying to censor her language.

" Well, what's wrong with you?" Ginger said, laughing.

" She's not like you." A low voice said, and then Derrick's face came into view. He walked towards the bar, wearing just about the same amount of clothing, with the exception of some blue jeans. " She's not a slut like you, and I won't treat her like she is."

Ginger jumped as he entered the room, and fixed herself up. She obviously thought Derrick was attractive, and obviously liked him. Jessica was actually kind of angry at this and an emotion she took as jealously flitted over her, even though it was obvious Derrick thought she was a slut. But he didn't say he didn't like sluts..

Jesus. Why was she thinking so hard about this?

" So that's a compliment?" Jessica asked, juuust to clarify.

" Yeah, it is." Derrick smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

**DERRICK**.

"If you could stop bein' so god damn loud though, Ginger, I'd appreciate it. I hate wakin' up to that shit, alright?" Derrick asked. She did that yelling thing constantly and he _hated_ it. He didn't understand why she had to be so _loud_. Damn, she'd yell if she saw fuzz on the floor. Everything startled her, all the time.

" Anything for you, Derrick." she laughed, and Derrick rolled his eyes.

He looked back at Jessica, " Are you ready to go?" he asked. He wanted to leave soon, no doubt Eric and Pam would wake up in the next half an hour at the most.

She nodded, " Uh huh." she said, and to him she sounded kind of unsure.

" Jess, if you don't wanna go…"

" No, I do want to go."

" Then why're you hesitatin'?"

"I don't know, I just haven't been outta this area before." Jessica explained. " I'm just a little nervous I guess."

" Well ain't no need to be nervous. I'll be here." Derrick said, and he felt Ginger's eyes on him. And by her facial expression, she was easy to read. Ginger thought he was acting funny. He couldn't lie though, Derrick wasn't usually this kind, to anyone really. Jessica should consider her self lucky. He just hoped he could stay true to his word.

" Thanks." Jessica smiled and looked like she was about to reach out and hug him, but then pulled back. He would've let her. He was about to give her a hug instead until he heard something. Footsteps. Angry footsteps. And they weren't coming from Fangtasia.

A second later and angry vampire burst through the door. Bill Compton.

" Jessica!" He yelled and Derrick could almost feel Jessica shivering as he stomped forward. " I told you not to leave the house, didn't I? And you go to _Fangtasia_ of all places.." he kept ranting as he got closer to them.

" We're closed." Derrick said as he cut him off. " Time to go, Bill." he growled.

Bill stared him down. Derrick and Bill never got along. Derrick didn't like Bill's attitude or anything about him really..The only thing that could possibly good about that guy was Sookie. And she wasn't Bill so..

" Not until I take her home, Derrick." Bill retorted, spitting out the last syllable. Damn, he was pissed. Derrick reached up to wipe the spit of his cheek and mentally shivered.

" Well, then you're going to be here for awhile." Derrick said, his eyes narrowing. He reached back and grabbed Jesssica's shaking hand.

" Who are _you _to tell _me_ that I cannot take _my_ property?" Bill yelled, he was practically seething.

" Look, you're not taking her back there. So, you might as well leave now before ya get your ass kicked." Derrick sneered. Then changed his mind, " You know what? We'll leave and your ass can stay here, alright?"

He walked forward holding Jessica's hand, and when Bill tried to pull her back, it was the last straw. Surprising him, Derrick grabbed Bill's shirt, and threw him across the room. He crashed into the bar, basically all the glasses shattered after the crash. Bill was noticeably startled but Derrick was pumped.

He _dared_ Bill to hit him. He _dared_ him to.

Bill slowly sat up and looked at Derrick. His fangs elongated, and he launched himself at Derrick.

Challenge accepted.

They both tumbled to the floor, fangs snapping at each other, and both Jessica and Ginger screaming.

Derrick rolled on top of Bill, and landed more than a few punches on his face. He was actually surprised, Bill wasn't that strong.

Orrr so he thought until Bill took the liberty to throw him into one of the tables and it crashed under his weight.

Eric was gonna be _pissed._

But, Derrick wasn't really worried about that right now. He was focused on this son of a bitch trying to take his Jessica away from him. But then again, she wasn't really _his_. They'd only met a day ago. So what was the big deal?

Well, Derrick didn't necessarily know what he was feeling right now. All he knew was he wasn't gonna let her get hurt, and he was going to do anything he had to do to stop it.

Derrick looked at the shattered the pieces of the table and picked the sharpest piece he could find. And right as Bill ran towards him, he flipped the script, and aimed the shard at Bill's heart.

" She's _mine." _Derrick growled loudly.

" Stop!" Eric screamed and ran over to separate the two. He looked at Derrick as he held his neck, since he wasn't able to grab at any clothing. But he grabbed Bill by his collar. " As much as I'd like you to go through with this..I can't let you."

" And why the hell not!" Derrick yelled. " He's asking for it!"

" Because, it's suicide." Eric snapped but then calmed. " And, because then you'll just be in the same _shit_ that Bill is because of the _same _exact reason. Do you want that? Huh?"

" No.." Derrick mumbled. He sighed. Guess he lost this fight. But even if Bill was going to take Jess, he was gonna find a way to take her back. With or without his permission.

" Then get out of here. And take your human." Eric said as he dropped him. He dug into his back jeans pocket and threw a set of keys at Derrick.

Derrick's eyes widened, and he was about to say something, but Bill said what he was thinking for him. " _His_ human? What the hell do you mean _his human_."

" What else would I mean?" Eric said to Bill and then looked at Derrick and Jessica. " Take her. Go."


	6. I Gotta Protect Ya, Jess

ERIC.

Derrick looked down at the keys in his hand and back up at Eric before finally turning around and rushing out of the door with Jessica.

Eric looked back at Bill as he started to struggle, obviously trying to get after the two. " You will leave them be." he snapped at the younger vampire, now he was starting to piss him off.

At this point Pam was now out of her coffin. She looked at the scene and shook her head, " Now, how the hell are we going to fix all this before we op-Oh my god!" she yelled as she spotted the broken liquor bottles, and then started speaking a language only Eric could understand. But she spoke it so fast Eric couldn't even catch it. Either way, she was pissed. Now don't get him wrong, Eric was pissed too. But not as pissed as she was. Not by a long shot.

" Leave them be?" Bill repeated. " Do you know what the Authority will do to me for this?"

" I could care less what the damned Authority will do to you!" Eric said, his voice getting a little out of control. He calmed and then spoke. " Don't act like you wouldn't do the same for Sookie."

Bill lips formed a straight line. He knew that Eric had a point. He threw Eric's arm off of him and stormed out. " I would. But this is a different story." Bill said walking towards the door.

" So you won't leave him alone?" Eric said crossing both arms over his chest.

" No."

" Well then you'll face the consequences." Eric said. " I no longer care what Derrick does to you."

Bill rolled his eyes and continued to the door.

" But let me tell you," Eric said as Bill began to open it. " Ever since Derrick was a human, he was a fighter. Determined to fight for what he loves most. And he put up a fight even then. You threaten him now, as a vampire, and you're as good as dead, Bill Compton."

Bill paused but continued out the door. Only to see an empty parking lot. Derrick was way gone.

Eric shook his head and turned back to Pam, still cursing under her breath. He couldn't help but chuckle.

" You think this is funny?" Pam asked, eyes narrowed.

" I do." Eric admitted, and Pam huffed.

" Whatever." Pam said, and then proceeded to tell Ginger to clean up the mess. She looked back at Eric, " So you really think he can kill Bill, hm?"

" I do."

" And why are you so confident?" Pam said suspiciously.

" I have my reasons." He said walking towards the phone. " For now though, all I'll tell you is he's more powerful than he thinks. Than anyone thinks…" he picked up the phone, and dialed Derrick's number.

**DERRICK.**

" Can you _please_ stop driving so fast? We're going to crash." Jessica said as she gripped the back of her seat. She couldn't even look out of the window everything was flying by so fast.

" No." Derrick said as he, gripped the steering wheel tighter. He was pissed. Who the hell did Bill think he was? Threatening him in his own house? And not only that, but threaten to steal his girl? Well...not _his._ God, he'd have to stop saying that.

" Seriously, there's nooo way Bill could chase us down, no matter how fast he runs. Now please, _SLOW DOWN_."

He braked so hard that if they didn't have seat belts on, they would've flew out of the windshield. But since they did, they were instead almost choked to death…well, at least Jessica was.

Derrick sighed loudly, " Sorry." he said, " I'm just angry."

" Yeah, I understand that. But could we not go 50 miles above the speed limit please?" Jessica asked as she massaged her neck. That was gonna leave a mark in the morning.

" Yeah. Yeah." Derrick complied and started on the road again.

" What exactly are you angry about?" Jessica asked, she sounded sincere, so Derrick answered.

" That motherfucker back there. What else?" Derrick answered bluntly.

" Well yeah. But I think you're leaving something out…"

" He irritates me." Derrick said, his jaw slightly clenched.

" Yeah, we covered that." Jessica said, " What else?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

" It's awkward, and I don't wanna talk about it." Derrick said quietly. He couldn't say he cared about her. Damn, he'd only known her, _really_ known her (Church didn't count) for a day. What did he look like saying that? A creep? A weirdo? A wuss? Either way, he didn't want her to think of him as one of those things and wanted to keep his mouth shut.

Besides, he hadn't cared about anyone since Amy. And he didn't know if he wanted to get emotionally involved again..

" Well, I think you should talk about it." She replied. He could almost read her thoughts. She knew what he was going to say, she just wanted him to say it.

" Why?"

" I don't know." Jessica shrugged. " So you can get it off your chest?" she added, her tone more eager than before.

" Why do you want me to 'get it off my chest' so bad, huh?" Derrick asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

Jessica sighed, almost giving up. " I don't know." she finally said.

Derrick looked over at her, " Well, I guess I could." he finally said and she looked at him, obviously trying to hide a smile that he could see forming.

" Look, I..I don't like the idea of Bill taking ya from me." Derrick said, looking back at the road. " The fact that he could take you and the fact that you could get hurt…it bothers me, alright?"

" Really?" Jessica asked, and once again he could feel her eyes on him again, " So you care about me, is what you're sayin'?"

He paused for a while before nodding, " Yeah." he told her. " Yeah, I do. But don't look too much into it."

" Got it." She said as she looked out of the window and smiled to herself. About a second later his phone rangs.

He reaches his hand over to the cup holders where he placed his phone and held it in front of his face. It was Eric. He pressed the 'Accept' button before placing the phone on the middle console and returning his hands to the wheel.

" Yeah?" He said.

" It seems I have failed to alert you about some issues with your departure..." Eric began.

Derrick raised an eyebrow, " What the hell does that mean?"

" It means that Bill isn't your only problem." Eric informed him. " There will be places on your way that won't necessarily…enjoy, your presence-"

Derrick laughed and shook his head. Oh yeah right. Why would anyone not 'enjoy' _his_ presence. Let's be serious now.

" Are you laughing?"

" Uhh, yeah." Derrick said and began to laugh a bit harder.

" Does it _sound_ like I am joking with you?" Eric said, and Derrick could just see the look on his face.

" No…" He sighed.

" Like I was saying, there will be places on your way that won't enjoy your presence. There will be people searching for you, especially the witches..and the vampires."

Derrick's face looked completely and utterly confused. Why would they be looking for him. The one important thing that should've crossed his mind when Eric said that, was the conversation they'd had with the Magister and The Queen just last night. Buuuuut, it didn't.

" Why?" He asked.

" You might be the one they're looking for." Eric said simply. " Be careful and call me if you need my assistance." And he hung up before Derrick could get a word in.

Derrick exchanged a confused look with Jessica before his phone chimed. This time it was a text message. He picked the phone up again, and found it was from BitchAss. Or at least that's what he logged her in his phone as.

" Bitch Ass?" Jessica said as she raised an eyebrow.

" It's Pam." Derrick said, letting out a chuckle.

_Eric's already warned you, but I'm giving you another pointer. If you go anywhere, stay away from Senville. It's the worst place you could possibly be.  
><em>_Don't get killed, idiot._

_-Pam_

Derrick shook his head and smiled. She was always insulting him, but it was kind of like a sibling love thing. He would be sure to stay away from Senville. It was too bad though that he didn't read that text outloud. Maybe then Jessica would've been able to tell him about the sign they'd just past.

_Welcome to Senville.  
><em>_Population 1,342._

-/-

" Aw, shit." Derrick said looking at his gas meter on the dash of his black Camero. " We're outta gas."

" I think there's a station up there." Jessica said, pointing to a gas station that looked completely old school. He didn't know exactly how well that gas would sit with his car, but he'd rather that then being stuck out in the middle of nowhere when the sun came up.

He pulled up and stopped by one of the pumps. He put his car in park and shut off the engine. He unlocked his seat belt and looked over at Jessica, " You want anything?" he asked her, just remembering the habits of humans, " I don't have any food at my place." he told her. He figured she didn't want to drink blood all day.

" Yeah, sure." Jessica said, unlocking her seatbelt, " I'll come in with you."

They both stepped out of the car, " Go on in. I'll be there in a sec." he said. He looked at the pump and was thankful at least that was electronic. Maybe the gas wouldn't be so bad. He put the money in the machine, and walked in as the gas went in.

The door chimed as he stepped into the building and couldn't ignore the various looks he got from two customers and the owner behind the desk. He ignored it and went on to find Jess. He quickly found her in one of the three isles. So far she had some bottles of water, a bag of chips and some Sour Punch Straws. That was a hell of a diet.

Noticing Derrick look at her strangely, she responded with, " Daddy didn't let us have junk food in the house." she replied sheepishly, Derrick just chuckled. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He took a few bills out, handed them to her and told her to go buy her stuff while he searched for some food that might actually satisfy her and _not_ give her a heart attack. She nodded returned the laugh and went up to the counter.

He walked up another one of the isles, and he couldn't deny he was a little interested about the owner of this establishment. What with the looks he received on his way in. It wasn't _that_ obvious that he wasn't human. Hell, Jessica was the same color as he was.

So, when the owner started talking to her, he listened in.

" Hi, I'd like to by these." Jessica said politely.

He heard him typing in the prices on his old ass cash register before talking to her. " Tell me little girl, what're you doin' with that boy over there?"

" Well, uh, me 'n him are driving down the New Orleans." Jessica said to him, obviously not sure what he was getting at.

" Who's he to ya?"

" Uhm, he's.." he could feel her eyes glance back at him for just the quickest moment before looking back at the guy. " He's my boyfriend." she said and Derrick couldn't help but smirk. He didn't mind her calling him that, that was for sure.

" He is? Or did he just tell ya that he is? They can do that ya know."

At that point, Derrick walked up to the counter and stood beside her. " You ready to go?"

" If she is, she ain't goin with you." The owner, Frank, as his name tag read, said.

Derrick raised both of his eyebrows. " Look. I don't want no trouble. Just ring up her stuff, old man." he said, not at all threatened by him. Who would be in this dump of a place?

And it was at that moment in time that he noticed something behind the counter. Along the wall filled with different types of cigarettes was a picture of Fangtasia. Well, the outside of Fangtasia, and a big red circle was around someone. With a closer look he noticed it was him. Below the circle, some letters spelt the word 'Target'.

Was this what Eric was talking about?

He looked back at the owner, and heard the clinking of metal at the same time he saw Frank's hands move. He heard another click of metal behind him, and as he glanced back, he saw one of the customers dig in his pocket, revealing a pistol.

Derrick didn't feel as though they were in immediate danger and tried to play cool, but Jessica wasn't helping with her shaking beside him.

" Wooden bullets?" Derrick asked casually.

The man nodded. He looked back at the guy with the pistol, " You?"

" Silver."

" Nice." Derrick nodded slowly. He took the money from Jessica's hand, put it on the counter, and took the bag. He put his hand on the nape of her back and led her to the door slowly as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, " Move quickly." he said, but when he was whispering to her the other humans though he was doing something else and immediately started shooting.

Glass broke all around them as the rednecks missed horribly. Derrick was actually mentally laughing at it until he heard Jessica yell and one or two bullets hit him in the arm. He then took off out of the door as fast as his feet could take him and got to the car.

After they were inside the customer ran outside an only managed to get one hit on him, the silver bullet just missing the exact area where his heart was located.

Through the now cracked windshield, Derrick saw the owner dial the phone and the most vile words you could imagine made it out of Derrick's mouth as he sped off and out of Senville.

-/-

" Eric they fucking _shot_ at us!" Derrick yelled into the phone. They now were in New Orleans at Derrick's place. It was in the penthouse of the building and was very upscale. But you know, only the best for Eric and his children.

Derrick had been yelling into the phone for at least ten minutes now, just ranting. He stood near the large black one-way windows, while Jessica sat across the room listening to his side of the conversation.

He had every reason to be pissed though. They almost got killed, they could've been dead. And that wouldn't have went well with them. It was almost exactly like two years before. He almost lost her.

" They had a fucking ghetto ass wanted poster for me! What the _fuck_!"

Eric took it calmly, like he was expecting him to yell at him. " It's worse than I expected then." he told him. " I will meet you as soon as I can." he hung up the phone and Derrick growled. He slammed his phone on the table, and sat beside Jessica on the couch, and extremely stressed look on his face. He was already in so much pain, the wooden bullets hurting and the silver steaming and stinging way more than they should. It was weird because wood could kill, silver could just cause pain. But the silver almost hurt more to him. He picked up the tweezers off of the table that he'd asked Jessica to get for him and began to pick them out, one by one. And he made a sigh of relief when they were out and his skin healed up. But it only healed the physical pain. The mental was still getting to him.

Jessica moved over and put her arm around him, " Don't worry about it."

Derrick just shook his head, " Don't worry about it?" he scoffed. " We got people trying to _kill_ me. And if they try to kill me, they're gonna try to kill _you._ And I gotta keep you safe…I _gotta_ protect you, Jess."

There was a long pause, Jessica was thinking and thinking hard. Derrick could tell. " Maybe you should give me back to Bill then? Then ya'll won't have to worry about keepin' me safe." she said. Derrick turned and looked at her for a long time. Was she really willing to do that for him? Go through all the shit Bill would put her through? Judging by the look in her eyes, she would. But Derrick wasn't going to do that.

" No. Hell no. That's not…" Derrick sighed. " Look, Jess. I know I ain't got no place to say this, alright? But you're…you're mine, and I ain't gonna give you up, alright?"

To his pleasant surprise, Jessica smiled, " That's perfectly fine with me." she said to him, and leaned closer to plant a kiss upon his lips. He happily obliged, all the while thinking what he just got himself into: getting attached to another girl.

Hell, after Amy, he wasn't planning on getting attached to _anyone_ else. Because he'd been perfectly satisfied with hoes jumping on his dick every ten seconds, but as he really took a look at the situation he was in, he realized he was content with it. He could try again for her.

He put his hand on her waist to pull her closer but when he felt a hot substance on his fingers and felt Jessica flinch, he pulled away. He looked at his fingers and found that a red liquid stained his hand and he couldn't help it when his fangs elongated.

"Shit, Jess, you didn't tell me you got hit!" He panicked. He turned her body so he could see it better and there were several long deep cuts along her sides. He was a little relieved that they weren't bullet wounds. Maybe that was why he didn't smell them earlier. Or he could've been too caught up in his own turmoil to notice.

" I didn't want to bother you." Jessica admitted, and looking at her face, he now saw the pain she'd been hiding for the past two hours.

" So, you were just gonna sit and let yourself bleed out cause ya didn't want to bother me?" He asked and she nodded. He shook his head and stood up, trying to find something to help and then he remembered he didn't have any bandages. He didn't have bandages because he never had a need for them.

He looked back at her and suddenly an idea popped up in his head. " I don't have anything to wrap it up with, but I can..I can give you my blood." he offered. He himself had never done it himself, unless you counted the countless times he'd drank from girls at fangtasia and put a bit of his blood on their wounds. But he'd never fully given blood to another human.

Jessica's eyes widened and she looked a bit scared. " I don't know…"

" I can't just let you sit there and keep bleeding." Derrick said, " It'd be in your best interest and mine." he added as he found himself staring at her wound. He was in the process of resisting his urge to drink her dry right then and there.

Jessica nodded. " Okay." she said to him. " Yeah, okay." she repeated, sounding more like she was reassuring herself that it wouldn't do anything to her. But he assumed she was just afraid that she didn't know what to expect. She hadn't even interacted with any vamps before she went to Fangtasia.

Derrick went and sat by her again. He lifted her up into his lap and bit into his left wrist, blood, a much lighter red color than the normal vamps began to leak out and he held it up to her mouth.

" Drink." He said as she looked at his arm skeptically. " Damnit, Jess, drink before it heals." And less than two seconds after he said that, she grabbed his arm and put it up to her lips, drinking him with more enthusiasm then he expected.


	7. Vampire Prophecy

JESSICA.

Was it supposed to taste this good? She asked herself as she kept drinking from Derrick. But she wasn't complaining, and judging by the sounds coming out of his mouth, he wasn't either. She felt her wounds heal and pulled away. Drinking too much would probably be bad. She might've been a sheltered teen, but she'd heard about V-addicts. And she didn't want to become one of them.

" T-that's enough." She said as she looked at him. His eyes were closed and his head rested on the back of the couch. " Are you okay?" she said, getting scared momentarily. She didn't hurt him did she?

" More than okay." he replied smiling and she then noticed his fangs were out…he wasn't lying.

" Well, it's good that we're both okay." She said smiling, and turned, now straddling him, to kiss him. A better form of 'thank you'.

He kissed her back and put his arms around her now healed waist. He pulled her to him, their bodies melding together. And it probably would've gone much farther before the door opened.

She jerked her head up but Derrick didn't move, she couldn't figure out why, until a tall figure stepped through the door frame.

It was Eric.

" Hmm, did I interrupt something." He smirked as he walked in completely and shut & locked the door behind him.

" Yes. Yes you did." Derrick half-said half growled. " How the _hell_ did you get here so damn fast. We just got off the fucking phone." he added, finally opening his beautiful aqua blue eyes. He sat up, and Jessica moved off of him, feeling a little uncomfortable with Eric in the room.

" I was already in the area after Bill had left Fangtasia. Sheriff business." Eric explained. The blonde moved around the couch and sat on a chair across from them. " I'll make this visit quick, I just needed to update you about some things. Then you can get back to your…" he looked over at Jessica and focused on her lips, still coated with the liquid running through Derrick's veins. She blushed a deep crimson and put her arm over her mouth and tried to wipe it away. " fun."

" Quick would be nice." Derrick said rudely.

Eric gave him a quick look, but otherwise ignored his attitude. " Despite Pam's warnings, I have been informed by a source close by that you'd been in Senville. I don't know why or how they had your poster because the only information we'd previously attained stated that the town just had distaste for vampires, not that they'd be as exteme as to shoot you on sight." he said, " So, I looked into it, and Senville's vampire hunters have direct communication with the Fellowship of The Sun and it's witch and vampire companions. The hunters in Senville have not communicated this information yet though. They know nothing about your whereabouts in Fangtasia, nor do they know anything about me being your maker."

" Okay, so I guess that's good, but what's that have to do with anything?" Derrick asked.

" It means that my team and I will go to texas and inspect this church in the next few days. We will glamour as many as possible and execute some if necessary." Eric added.

Derrick paused, " I…I don't understand why you're doing all this for me." he said sounding honest. " I mean, I know you're my maker and all, but going to the religious fuckers in person and taking your 'team out' and everythin', isn't that just a lil extreme."

Eric stood up, " I am thinking of you, but honestly it's not just about you." he said, " It's about our entire race's safety." he added as he walked towards the door.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Derrick said standing up and facing him.

" I think you know." Eric said and without another word, walked out of the penthouse door.

Jessica looked over at Derrick and he still look puzzled. She figured he didn't remember the talk with the magister the night before. She remembered them saying that the Fellowship was looking for a special vampire, a vampire who's blood had the power to…to…_stop the vampire race completely._

_That's _why his blood was so invigorating. So invigorating in fact that she was still buzzing, that she still felt practically invincible. She'd tasted blood before, Bill's, when he'd decided to change her…and then changed his mind. And remembering back, it didn't taste the same as Derrick's. It was more powerful…way more powerful.

" Derrick…" Jessica said, " You're it. You're the legend."

**DERRICK.**

Derrick had to take a seat. He plopped back down on the couch.

It was just crazy. _Crazy. _It made sense, of course. With being able to take down a vampire more than twice his age, that was the first hint. And then healing up Jess in less than two seconds? He knew vampire blood worked quickly, but not _that_ quickly. That was just impossible.

First, happiness came crashing into him. He was the vampire of the prophecy. The one vampire that was supposed to be all powerful and shit. That was amazing. He'd been pretty cool as a human (and a vampire, at that), pretty popular. He always thought he was better than everyone, but now he really _was_. He felt like he could do anything.

Then, as he looked at Jessica, fear crashed into him. Now that he and other people knew he was that vampire they were looking for, they'd be trying to hunt him down. And honestly, they'd most likely be successful. And that wasn't good. Not for them…not for _her._

He'd have to throw them off somehow, or he'd have to leave her.

But god damnit, he didn't _want to_. He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't even think about it. They'd only been together for all of an hour and the thought of giving her up was painful…Then he decided leaving wasn't an option. But throwing them off was.

He ran into his bedroom on the other side of the penthouse, and whipped out a suitcase. He didn't know how long his plan would take (hell, he didn't even know what his plan really _was)_, but it was good to be prepared. He opened his closest and threw several pieces of clothing inside along with underwear and all the other necessities. He was done packing in all of 1 minute and that's when Jessica barged into the room.

" What're you doing?" She asked as she took in the state of the room, clothes thrown everywhere, drawers wide open, and clothes hangers all over the floor.

" Leaving." Derrick answered as he zipped up his suitcase and walked past her and out of the room.

" Where are you going?" Jessica asked, frantic. Now she sounded kind of distressed.

" Texas." He answered. He put his suitcase next to the door and then went to the kitchen, Jessica straining to catch up.

" Texas?" Jessica yelled, " Didn't Eric _just say_ that's were the Fellowship was! They could find you!"

" He also said they didn't know who I was." Derrick said as he opened the fridge. He grabbed a few blood packets. They were replenished everyday by the help who happily offered blood to him. No charge. The benefits of being Erics son. " And I'm going to stop them. I'll be faster, and then the threat will be over." he added and rushed back to the suitcase, putting the packs in. He zipped them up and grabbed his keys, ready to go.

Jessica practically leaped across the room to make it in time to block the door. Her eyes were narrowed. She actually looked sort of mad… " I'm not letting you go." she said angrily, " You can't do it by yourself."

" Jessica, move. Seriously." Derrick countered.

" No. You're gonna get yourself killed, Derrick." Jessica said, more determined than he'd ever seen her. It was actually kind of sexy.

" So?" He didn't know why he felt bold all of a sudden, but it was why he was doing this. Even if they killed him, they wouldn't have the blood now would they.

" So?" Jessica yelled, frustrated. " Do you realize that means that you won't come back?"

" Do you realize that means that _you'll_ be _alive_?" Derrick said, " I'm not gonna make you die for me. No way in fuckin' hell."

" And no way I'm gonna let you die for me." She countered and only then did Derrick realize how much of a point she had. But he didn't wanna change his mind. He was too stubborn and he knew she saw it in his eyes. She walked closer, getting in his face. " If you're going, you're taking me with you." she told him.

" I don't think that's a good idea." Derrick sighed. " I'll ask Eric and he'll take care of you till I get back."

" I don't think you're _getting_ _this._" Jessica said, her voice escalating after each word. " I don't want to be left alone, and I don't want Eric to 'take care of me'. I want to be with _you_."

" I don't kno-" She cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. She looked him in the eye, their blue eyes meeting each other's. In them he could see her desperation and sincerity and exactly how much she didn't want him to leave. How was he supposed to say no?

She put both of her soft hands on either of his cheeks. She stood on her toes and kissed his lips, all the emotions she displayed in her eyes were openly displayed in this kiss. She slowly pulled away, " Please…please just take me with you. I don't want you to leave…just take me." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, readying himself to say no to her again. But feeling the sadness inside her broke his barrier. His shoulders fell and he sighed.

" Alright, you can come."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just a short informational/sappy romance chapter since I havent updated in a VERY LONG TIME. I've gotten back into the writing flow, and more chapters should be out soon. They're heading to Texas, and it's sure to be a hell of a ride.  
>Please <strong>REVIEW<strong> if you have the time. Honestly it's what really keeps me going. All reviews are appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Taylor(:_


	8. Getting Closer

_A/N: Alrighty ladies and gents, thanks for staying with me thus far. All i have to say is, be alert of the rating change. It's change to M for intense sexual situations. In this chapter it's not too bad, but just be advised, kay?  
>ENJOY!<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>JESSICA<span>_

Jessica looked out of the motel room window from the bed. They'd stopped here because it was so close to Dallas, Jessica needed some rest, and so that Derrick wouldn't burn to a crisp in the sunlight.

Looking at the sky's color, she realized it would be coming up in the next hour, maybe even less than then. So where was Derrick? He'd left to get food, or that's what she remembered him saying.

The door knob turned slightly, and Derrick walked through the door. His fangs were out and there was an intensity in his eyes. She didn't know why, but she didn't doubt that he would fill her in.

They both stayed still, he was still gazing at her, and she found herself getting hot just because of his stare. It being a little strong for her, she looked down, only to notice his clothing and his posture.

He was breathing heavily, even though she knew he didn't need to, and a small, steady stream of blood leaked out of his mouth. It continued to flow down onto his bare chest and down his ridiculously toned abdomen.

Did he just feed? Is that why he looked like that?

Her heart sank. She would've let him drink from her if he'd just asked. And suddenly that's all he could think about, his fangs in her neck, taking whatever he needed…

Her eyes drifting lower she saw his pants, button open and zipper unzipped, revealing a bulge behind the fabric.

The hell?

" Where were you just now?" Jessica asked, rising and standing by the edge of the bed.

" Out." Derrick smirked as he took a step closer to her. His smirk gave her shivers and managed to make her think the dirtiest thoughts possible even though he was a good foot away. She shook her head and regained her composure. She was _trying_ to interrogate him about his whereabouts, not about…other…things.

" Well," she said crossing her arms. " Why do you look like that?" she asked, " I know that ain't _my_ blood on you." she said, jealously coating her tone. She didn't mean to sound like a clingy bitch, but they were sort of together, right? She had a right to know…right?

" I went to eat." Derrick answered, she could tell he was being honest, but she still didn't like it. He took another step closer, the smirk never leaving his lips.

" And I'm guessin' whoever it was was a girl, wasn't she?" Jessica asked, referring to the boner Derrick seemed to be confidently sporting. Taking her eyes off of it, she shook her head.

_Focus, Jess_. She mentally scolded herself as she looked back at Derrick's face for his answer.

" Mm-hmm." Derrick nodded slowly, taking yet another step closer. He was going to have to back up before Jessica wasn't able to think period.

" Oh yeah?" Jessica snapped, now angry. " So why didn't you just go on and keep drinkin' her? And while you were at it, why didn't you go and fuck her too?" she asked, her voice getting louder. She didn't mean to sound so jealous, or use that kind of language that she definitely wouldn't have used otherwise (every time she would imagine getting hit by her father afterwards), but she was pissed off.

" Because I want _you_." He growled seductively and his muscles tensed for the briefest of moments.

" Y-you…you what?" Jessica said as he took yet another step towards her. All angry and pissy thoughts before said, forgotten.

" _I want you_." Derrick told her. In a split second, a pair of hands grabbed her rear and a cold body was pressed against her. Feeling Derrick's erection she couldn't help but whimper out loud.

Nope, she definitely wasn't mad anymore.

Hell, it was hard to be when you couldn't think straight.

" You do?" Jessica asked and his only response was grinding his hips against her. " You do." she confirmed and he nodded and smirked.

He growled again before smashing his lips against hers, and it was like a lightning bolt had struck. Lust and desire poured from him into her. She couldn't focus on anything else but him. All she wanted was _him_.

She felt herself falling onto the bed behind her, and Derrick went gently on top of her, never once detaching his lips from hers. A cold hand rested on her leg and flowed upwards to her thigh sending shivers through her entire body.

He pulled away and began to kiss her neck as his cool fingers fiddled with the string of her panties. " I want you, Jessica," he panted between kisses. " I wanna be inside of you…I wanna _taste_ you." he moaned as his fangs grazed her neck.

Her heart started beating ten times faster at this. She brought her hand to the nape of his neck. " Do it." she whimpered. She couldn't wait any longer!

His fangs pierced her white skin and immediately after she felt her blood leave her and go into him. She cried out, not being able to handle the pleasure.

"Jessica…" she heard him groan against her neck and she ground against him in response.

" _Yes._" She moaned.

"_Jessica!"_

She awoke with a startle and looked around quickly. She realized they were in Derrick's car, not the motel room. She looked down at herself and realizing where her hand was, right between her legs. Whoa, that was one _crazy_ dream.

Derrick looked over at her and laughed. " That was one hell of a dream you were havin', huh?" he asked, smiling.

Jessica's cheeks turned a bright crimson color. If only he knew. " Mm-hmm." she answered simply. She sat up straight, composing herself. She was curious to know exactly what he heard or if she was talking in her sleep period. God, that would be embarrassing.

Noticing her blush, he smiled, " We're here." he said as the car pulled to a halt. " I'll go park, you just check in. The reservation is under Christian."

/-/-/

Jessica walked into the nice and ridiculously nice hotel. She thought she'd been there before, with Bill, once. But she only vaguely remembered. It was well kept, and modern and dark. But she didn't mind. She was starting to get used to the darkness seeing as she hadn't seen the sun in a while.

While walking to the front desk, she reflected on her dream back in the car.

Thank GOD that Derrick couldn't read thoughts. He'd had a way of detecting her feelings so much that he could almost read them, but not completely. She'd assumed it was one of the perks of being that legendary vampire. Still, she felt as though he probably knew just by glancing over at her. Judging by where her hand was when she woke up, she had obviously been touching herself. And if that wasn't awkward, she didn't know what was.

But he didn't say anything at least, which was really nice of him. _Really_ nice. If he'd called her out on it, she would've died of embarrassment.

She walked up to the desk and the blonde receptionist looked up at her. " How may I help you?"

" Hi." Jessica said, sweetly. " Uhm, I'm here to check in."

" The name?"

" Christian." Jessica smiled.

**DERRICK.**

Derrick parked the car and opened it's trunk. While Jessica was fast asleep, he'd went to a small but nice clothing store. For his plan, they needed to look rather friendly and religious. And when you went to church, you always looked your best. And that's just the kind of clothes he purchased. He thought Jessica would look nice in what he bought her.

He grabbed the large back, and made his way to the elevator of the parking garage. He pressed the button 'L' for lobby and as the door closed and the contraption moved, he waited patiently. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he went and checked it. It was a message from…Eric.

_I don't know where you've run off to, but I swear Derrick if I have to get you out of shit, I'm going to have an issue._

Derrick shook his head and laughed. Well, at least Eric knew he was gone and he wouldn't have to tell him. Therefore he could avoid telling him exactly _where_ he'd ran off to…

Ten minutes later he unlocked the hotel room door, he closed the door behind him and seeing the redhead sitting on the couch, moved to sit next her. He laid the bags in his hand beside the couch as he sat back and stretched his arms around the back of it.

" Okay, so what's the plan?" Jessica said. " We don't have a lot of time."

And she was right. It was just about to be 7:30. It was lucky that the sunset was around 6:30, or going through with his plan would've been suspicious.

" The plan is this: We're newlyweds just moving to Dallas…" he began and she nodded, approving of the plan so far. " And we don't belong to a church yet. And we've heard the good things said about it and we're longing to be apart of the family. And if we have to, we'll mention the prophecy, if she doesn't mention it while we're talking." he finished. " Easy enough?"

Jessica nodded and smiled, " Actually, I think this might be kinda fun." she admitted.

" Well then you'll love the fact that we get to dress up." He said as he reached down and grabbed the clothing out of the bag beside him.

For her he'd bought a pretty yellow sundress. He knew how nice she looked in sundresses, for example the baby blue one she'd worn to Fangtasia when he met her. He just hoped she liked it.

She grinned widely as he showed it to her and took it from him, holding it to her chest. " It's amazing!" she said excitedly. " Thank you!" she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, and he found himself melting on the inside. He mentally frowned when she pulled away from him, but smiled on the outside.

" You're welcome." he grinned dorkily. " Get dressed and we'll leave in 15."

/-/-/

Fifteen turned into twenty, Derrick realized as he looked at his clock. Women and dressing. He would never understand. It took forever for them to be ready, it didn't matter where they were going. Yes, he wanted her to feel like she looked nice, but he _hated_ waiting. Especially this _long._

" Jess!" He called, trying to hide the annoyance in his tone. " We're gonna to be late!"

" Oh hush, I'm almost done…just a few…okay." Jessica said through the door and a minute later she was out. " Okay, what do you think?"

Derrick smiled as he looked her over. Her make-up looked nice, without it being to over powering. She didn't need much (she was beautiful even without it), but it was a nice touch. She looked at her yellow sundress that he'd picked out for. He'd made a really smart choice. It fit her nicely, hugging all the right places without looking to…provocative. After all they _were_ going to church. She had on the sandals that the sales woman had said would match, which they did. In her long hair, a small yellow bow was placed just beside a part she'd put on her head. Though he couldn't take credit for that because the saleswoman had picked that out too.

" I think that I made an awesome decision." Derrick grinned as he stood up and walked to her. He walked up to her and pushed her hair gently back behind her ear. " You're beautiful." he said to her and chuckled lightly as her cheeks reddened. She shyly looked down and then back up at him.

" Thank you." she smiled and he smiled in return. He couldn't help it, her smile was contagious. " You don't look so bad yourself." she said as she fiddled with his tie before smoothing it down. The sales woman tried to get them to match, so the tie he wore was the same shade as her dress, and the rest of his suit was a slightly dark grey. Honestly, they looked liked a picture perfect couple.

" Oh, you're too kind." Derrick drawled, getting a laugh from her. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. " Okay, I'm about to something really cheesy…"

" Haha, go for it." Jessica said looking into his eyes.

" You know, it's weird, but you're the first person I've actually felt happy around since, A-…" he cut himself off. " Well you know. I just wanted to let you know that you mean a lot to me and I'm glad you came." he added smiling lightly and putting his forehead against hers.

" Really?" She asked, looking hopeful, and Derrick nodded. " You mean a lot to me too…and _please_, like I'd actually let you leave me." she chuckled.

" I probably was just gonna give in either way." Derrick admitted. " I would never leave you." he said sincerely.

"I would never leave you either." Jessica agreed, and it gave Derrick butterflies. He probably wouldn't admit it though…ever. Guys like him didn't get 'butterflies'. " So, stick to your word, Derrick Christian."

" Promise." Derrick whispered. He leaned down to kiss her and she met him halfway.

Shit, he could get used to this.

Minutes later they were off. Not having a clue what they were getting into.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alrighty, so that's the end of thatttt(: I'm writing the next chapter tonight, so i'm hoping to get some feedback about this chapter. I know most of you who read this, read it and then say "Oh, i won't review because someone else will". Well, let me tell you, they're probably saying the same thing. And then we're getting nowhere, haha.  
>So, i'm thinkin', one more review and then i'll post the next chapter. And lemme tell you, your mouths will drop((((:<br>thanks for reading!_

_-Taylor(:_


End file.
